1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and an apparatus for cutting and deburring tubes, and the invention is more particularly directed to such a method and such an apparatus in which a base tube is cut and deburred in a machine comprising two carrier jaws, a cutting means and a deburring means, whereby the cutt1ng and the deburring of the base tube follow in a continuous operation, preferably without the need of removing the tube from the cutting and deburring machine during said workings.
2. Description of the Related Art
In previously known apparatus the cutting of the tube and the deburring of the cut tube ends generally have been made in two separate operations and in two separate machines. This necessitates some work with transportation and eventually an intermediate storing of the tubes, and with mounting of the cut off tube parts in a deburring machine after the base tube has been cut into tube pieces. It may also involve some problems to maintain predetermined tolerances.